PMS, Soulja Boy, and an Unhappy Canary
by McRae Redhead Grayson
Summary: Mother Nature is not currently being kind to Black Canary. Babysitting Wally and his horrible taste in music doesn't help. Slight explosion at the end. :For Grim Lullaby's Cookbook Challenge: Rated for some teen themes. NOT a KF/BC pairing fic!


**This is for Grim Lullaby's Cookbook Challenge. This was so freaking FUN to write, I can't believe my recipe was this good! XD**

**

* * *

**

So here the story begins.

All of the team except Kid Flash went on a mission.

Black Canary was assigned to stay at the mountain with him.

Black Canary was NOT happy.

Kid Flash had made it his point to destroy her evening by playing 'Crank Dat Soulja Boy' as loud as he could on constant loop. Not only was he playing it on the Dolby Surround Sound speakers throughout the entire mountain, but HE was also singing along to it VERY loudly. Black Canary was so incredibly pissed off right now that it was a miracle she hadn't already disintegrated him with a sonic blast.

Her PMS was definitely not making things better.

Two hours, infinite 'crank-dat'-ing, and half a box of Midol later, the problems persisted. Both of them.

Crank dat.

Cramp.

Crank dat.

Cramp.

"Kid Flash, turn that DOWN!" she screamed, chunking a book in his general direction.

"Jeez, what's with the attitude, lady?" he yelled as he easily dodged the textbook thrown at him.

"Turn that OFF! Leave me ALONE! Go dig a hole and bury yourself in it until they invent time travel!" Black Canary hollered back at him, firing various items at both Kid and the speakers.

"SOMEONE just got Mother Nature's monthly gift."

"Will you SHUT THE HELL UP? And turn off that crappy music!" she demanded, finally slumping down in a chair as she was out of stuff to throw. The awful music continued ringing in her ears, the awful cramps continued gnawing at her stomach, and she was too freaking TIRED.

"I'm not a girl, so I don't feel your pain, so I have no reason to sympathize," Kid Flash said smugly, turning up the already deafening hip-hop. Black Canary clutched her head and groaned, trying to force the horrible song and the horrible cramps out of her HEAD.

And just when things seemed they couldn't get worse, he started dancing.

Not even good dancing. Kid was… AGGRSSIVELY dancing. Like a lion who just caught an elephant. Or a baboon who just escaped the zoo and was running aimlessly about the streets. Black Canary couldn't even begin to describe the incredibly inhuman 'dance moves' Kid Flash was performing.

He zipped around the room, mindlessly 'dancing' and singing to Soulja Boy.

"Where did you even LEARN that dance from?" Black Canary moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Youtube. Ooh, here comes the chorus!"

"For the eight thousandth time," Black Canary mumbled under her breath.

"_Soulja Boy my penny's glow! Watch is crank it, Why me rolls? Whammy crank dat soulja boy now Superman dat yo!" _Kid Flash shouted/sang, performing his ridiculous dance moves.

"I've only listened to this song about four hundred times, but I think those are the wrong words," Black Canary pointed out, swallowing two more Midols- and an Advil.

"So what?" He turned up the music even MORE.

Black Canary snapped.

In one great big show of frustration, migraine, deafness, and feminine pains, Black Canary stood up and let out a supersonic scream. Bits of furniture flew everywhere, parts of the floor were torn off, doorframes collapsed, and a clearly shocked Kid Flash stood in the middle of the destruction, staring at Black Canary with a look of utter confusion on his face. A piece of couch hit him on the head, knocking him to his senses. As parts of the headquarters plopped to the ground all around him, he pressed a button and turned off the iPod.

"I'm sorry, Miss Black Canary. From now on I promise to respect your feminine problems," Kid Flash said in a very, very small voice.

* * *

**One word for you...**

**REVIEW! **

**I hope you liked. I thought this prompt was really cute, lolz. I didn't really make it a BC/KF pairing, just kind of a cute story. **

**I Love Youse! Love, McRizzle!**


End file.
